


come what may

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in semi pubic, Smut with very little plot, Vaginal Fingering, attorney gold, horny belle, non consensual fingering, secretary belle, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one early morning during a business trip gold&belle had a passionate encounter spending the day unable to keep their hands off each other, but the next day acted like nothing had happened ! Afterwards awkwardly dealing with each other its only when a year later that a lawsuit has broth everyone to a staff meeting that gold&belle start to think about what had happened between them and what went wrong ….done from gold pov,and belle pov<br/>"re-edited"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. morning comings

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was beta by the kind&awesome handwithquill,  
> who has been a big help to me with this fic,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and had this reworked and handwithquill beta this chapter for me as well, I think it turned out well better!

Belle awoke to find Mr Gold’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his nose buried in her hair. She was debating on how to untangle herself from him with out waking him., when she felt his hands slowly wonder under her chemise top. His hand lightly grazed her breast and her breath caught in her throat. They hadn’t desired each other before, or they been unaware, of the attraction lying beneath the surface, underlining their cool matter toward each other.   
____

Belle French had been working for Attorney Barb Gold for the better part of five years. He wasn’t a easy man to work for, more then demanding he was intolerable. Before Belle he had been through six secretaries in two years! So far Belle had stayed the longest and Barb Gold had found her to be more then adequate. She was irreplaceable. It wasn’t unusual for them to fall asleep together on the big sofa in his office after working late into the night. Gold always kept a change of clothes in his office for just such a occasion and Belle often went with Gold on his business trips. More then once had to share small bedroom quarters. Nothing had ever happened between them, their relationship had always been purely professional.

 

But during an unexpected trip to an small Maine town, when faced with no other option but to share a bed, Belle and Gold found themselves sharing a bed in a small bed & breakfast. Why not, they reasoned, they were adults, not teenagers after all. How awkward could it really be, it was only for to days after all. 

_until that morning_

Gold pulled her closer and belle felt his hardness poking her ass. 

“Morning,“ he grunted. 

His hands moved farther up her top, cupping her breasts. Belle could only nod in reply, her breath coming heavily as he fondled her. As his thumbs caressed her sensitive nipples, arousing her, Belle pressed back, rubbing her ass against his erection. She guided his hand lower into her pajama shorts, feeling a intense aching between her legs. His fingers feather lightly touched where she was throbbing with desire. But only briefly before Gold pulled her shorts down to her knees, toying with the edge of her panties before lowering them as well. Little moans of pleasure were escaping her as his skillful fingers massaged her swollen folds, stroking her clit, while his other hand continued to fondle her breast. Her legs tangled in underthings and sheets, Belle began to jerk her hips back and forth in the needing more friction.

 

"Is this what you need?” Gold asked, voice husky, as he thrust a finger in her. 

“Deeper,“ Belle moaned. 

Growling, Gold rolled on top of her, pulling her shorts and dampen panties off. She spread her legs wide, bearing herself to him. He grinned at the sight of her clearly visible wetness. She never been this aroused and as Gold urgently jammed his fingers into her, pumping deep into her core, she wiggling her hips, welcoming his touch, moaning loudly, hands gripping the bed sheets, she neared her orgasm. As Gold continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, she shattered. crying out as she came.

He continued pushing his fingers into that spot that had her coming a second, and then a third time. Gold’s erection becoming painfully hard. It had been longer then he cared to think about, and freed himself from his pajama bottoms, grabbing her by her hips, pushing himself inside her.

Crying out at the new sensation of him moving deeper in her. She trembled as she neared her fourth orgasm and tighten her legs around him.

"Harder,” she moaned.

Growling again, Gold drove into her with reckless abandonment and she cried out as she reached her orgasm. He continued thrusting until he came inside her.

Breathing heavily they stayed in position, eyes locked, as Gold’s fingers slowly moved up her belly, pushing her top up to exposing her breasts. His fingers and thumbs lightly tracing her nipples as, without breaking eye contact, he leaned down to fill his mouth with her breast.

Belle moaned as he suckled her. She ran her fingers through his hair, making him bite down on her nipple. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as Gold’s fingers wander lower. They were nearly grazing her slick folds when his cell phone stated ringing! With a groan, he rolled off her and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand.

“What?” He answered it, annoyed.

Sighing, Belle closed her legs as Gold got off the bed. She presumed it was Regina Mills. She watched as Gold paced the room, awkwardly putting his pajama bottoms back on. Belle hadn’t been with anyone since graduating from college. She never new that it was possible to have that many orgasms and she felt a little sore as she stumbled into the bathroom.

Watching her leave the room, Gold felt like he could think clearer. He was struggling to concentrate on what Regina was saying about the deposition, it was a important call, but all he wanted to do was get back in bed with his secretary and lose himself in her. Somewhere in his lustful brain, he knew they had cross a line and that this could cost him! But at the moment he didn’t care, he just wanted her. He never wanted anyone as much as he _needed_ her. He pinched the bridge of his nose with the knowledge that this would end badly.

By the time Belle came out of the bathroom, Gold was already dressed. He wasn’t even looking at her anymore. Feeling inadequate, she glanced down at herself. She was only wearing her top and she quickly fumbled with the bed sheets looking for her discarded underthings.

Gold couldn’t look at her. Her nakedness was making it very difficult to think about anything other then bending her over and taking her until she screamed his name. 

“Somethings come up and I have to leave for the deposition now. Meet me there as soon as possible.” he told her, clearing his throat. He stared at the carpet, not trusting himself to be able to look at her. 

“Sure…of course. I’ll be…right there,” She stuttered out as she put her shorts back on.

After he left the room, Belle laid back down on the bed feeling more then a little anxious. They hadn’t even discuss what had just happened between them. Was he going to pretend that it didn’t even happen? Belle sighed.. This was a bad idea. Possibly her biggest mistake ever, but right now she couldn’t find it in herself to care. she knew he was a man with closed off walls. Barb Gold hardly ever let anyone in and for the first time in all their years together, Belle wanted, to be let in.


	2. afternoon/evening comings

Later that afternoon Belle French and Barb Gold were in a courthouse boardroom, siting at a large table nearing the end of the deposition. All parties had agreed to work though lunch in order to finish in one day. Gold found it getting tedious, a wast of his precious time. This lawsuit was going nowhere as they were now dragging this out. This is the last time he would do a favor for Regina.

Belle sat by Mr Gold’s side, quietly taping her pen against the notepad, every now and then taking notes. She was trying very hard to pay attention, but thoughts of their earlier actives kept distracting her. She started when she suddenly felt his hand on her knee. What was he doing? When his hand moved further up her leg, belle gaped turning to look at him, but he was completely focused on the proceedings.

 

Gold slid his hand up her thigh until his fingers brushed her panties. Belle glanced around the room, but everyone’s attention was on the current spanking witness. None were noticing what Gold’s hand was doing. Biting her lip, Belle reached for the water pitcher, moving farther to the edge of her chair. Gold took advantage and began stroking her though her quickly damping panties. She glanced at Gold to see he was smirking, quite proud of himself it seemed. Trying to turn her attention back to the current witness and not what Gold’s fingers were doing to her, she almost moaned when his fingers rubbed at a most sensitive spot. She felt wetness pooling in between her thighs as she became aroused

Belle excusing herself left for the lady’s room to cool down before she lost it completely in front of the whole room. Locking herself in a bathroom stall, she breathed heavily to clam down. Belle took off her soaked panties and tossed them into the wastebasket before wiping her thighs with a tissue. She briefly thought about taking the edge off herself, grazing her folds with the tissue. No. she didn’t have time for that. Plus, she had another thought. Before she could think better of it, she slowly hiked her skirt a little bit higher, pulling out her blouse to cover the bunching. She sashayed back in to the room sitting far on the edge of her chair. Gold’s hand slowly return to her knee moving up her thigh.

When his fingers discovered her nakedness, he made a almost inaudible sound. Belle pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, wiggling a bit in her chair as his fingers continued to caress her slick folds, with no barrier the sensation was magnified. She put her hand on his wrist guiding him back to that sensitive spot he found before as she felt a urgent need to come.

 

As his skillful fingers kneaded her, making her desperately want to thrust her hips she gripped the armrests of her chair, trying to keep a stoic look oh her face while inwardly, she was vibrating. Realizing she was on the verge of her orgasm, she bit her lips to keep from moaning and glanced around the room, debating whether or not she could get away this. No…this would end badly, aching for release, Belle pulled his hand away. She crossing her legs to appear to be seating demurely, while feeling unsatisfied as her core continued to throbbing.

___

An hour and a half later they were finely done. Gold took his time gathering his notes so that he and Belle were the only two left in the boardroom. He needed a few minutes as his little teasing game with his secretary had gotten out of hand, and the little Minx had enjoyed it, leaving him with a embarrassingly obvious erection. He never done anything so unprofessional in all his career. Well, no matter this whole class action lawsuit was nothing but a waste of his time, and by tomorrow morning he be out of this annoying little town back in Boston. He deal with Regina then. But first he had a little unfinished business to take care of.

Getting up from his chair, Gold walk toward the door as Belle stood to fix her skirt, freezing when she heard him lock the door. Gold smiled deviously 

“On the table,” he commanded. 

She didn’t even hesitate, hiking her skirt up around her waist, sitting on the table with her legs spread. She was still so wet, practically dripping on the table. He wanted to take her now! Fuck her hard across the table, but they didn’t have time for that. And he wanted to take his time. He grinned, licking his lips. Belle watched with bated breath as he gazed at her clearly visible wetness. Biting her bottom lip as he slowly approach, his eyes on her blue ones as his fingers slid easily in her.

 

Belle moaned soon as he touched her. She wiggled her hips, needing him desperately, as he pushed deeper until he entered her core with out any further hesitation. Belle was moaning lowly, nearing her orgasm, as his fingers continued penetrating her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, lost completely in the moment, finally reaching her climax. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to silence her screams. Her orgasm had left her panting and strangely still wanting more. Wanting him inside her again. 

“We should get back to the room,” he said, voice husky. Belle nodded enthusiastically.  
___

After having a quick dinner at the local diner, Belle returned to the room while Gold finished up some business calls with Regina. The dinner was a quiet awkward affair. The very air between them was thick with sexual tension. Belle wasn’t sure how they even made it back to the room. Frantically, Belle searched through her suitcase for a sexy pair of panties. She found a simple but black pair and  
quickly removing her clothes to put on the panties and her chemise top.

Gold came back to the room and found Belle waiting. She was so beautiful. How had he been so blind to her before. He was a fool. Striding across the room, Gold cupped her face, kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue in her mouth to taste her. She moaned against his mouth and the kiss turned frantic with pent up desire. Braking free, Belle hurriedly removed his suit jacket and vest. Gold’s hands slid down her back pulling her closer to him. He made a growling sound when Belle pushed him down on the bed. He stared up at her with dark lustful eyes from his seat on the edge of the bed. Gold held on to her hips as she stood in between his knees undoing his necktie. Belle attempted to unbutton his shirt but he held her hands still. He wanted to slow down things as they were moving to quickly for him.

He wanted her badly, but he wanted to take his time. They had all night together and he was going to enjoy every bit of it. He waited patiently for this. Gold slid a finger under the thin strip of her panties, rubbing his finger teasingly against her. Locking eyes with her, he slowly pulled her panties down. She was already so wet for him Gold stuck his fingers in her folds, finding that spot that had her moaning in utter ecstasy, He continued to work that sensitive place. Belle stood still, losing herself in his touch as his skillful fingers drove her over the edge. She cry out as he fingered her core, her hips jerking back and forth. She came so hard her legs were shaking.

Belle gabbed on to his shoulders for balance, panting. Gold smirked at her blissful expression and undid his pants. He was painfully hard and had to have her right now. Gold grabbed her by her hips, pulling her down in his lap, sliding easily into her. Belle made a squeaking sound, surprised by the sudden force. Closing her eyes at the sensation of him moving inside her. She rose up on her knees, letting her hips fall to meet his thrusts, her hands gripping his shoulders as she rode him. He groaned as he thrust up to meet her movements, gripping her hips, moving faster as Belle began to moan. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes as he drove sharply up into her, intensifying their thrusts, hitting that very sensitive place.

“Oh, yes! Right there! Yes! Yes!” she started screaming.

He lost all control as her walls clenched around him. They were both nearing their climax. Belle cried out in sweet pleasurable release. As she orgasmed, he came undone, filling her. They were both panting, breathing heavily. Belle rested in his lap, her legs shaking slightly and before she could properly catch her breath she felt his hands slide under her chemise. Slowly moving up cupping her breasts, his thumbs caressed her nipples, making her tingle all over. Belle sighed contently and threaded her fingers though his soft hair, absently playing with the ends. Gold slowly lifted her top off, taking her nipple in between his lips in a gentle kiss. She leaned into him, moaning as he grabbed her ass and darted his tongue out to lick her nipple before suckling. Belle felt that pleasurable sensation coiling deep in her core and she moaned again as she began to rub herself against his soften bulge, needing him inside her again.

 

Belle had never been this horny before. Had never walked around all day sticky wet with a painful ache in between her legs because of longing for her boss. As she continued to rub her crotch against him, Gold made a hissing sound and he bit down on her nipple. Belle tugged on his hair as she cried out his name. Releasing her breast, Gold trailed kisses along her neck. She wanted him to take her again, nearly begging him. Sadly, he wasn’t ready yet to repeat the act. Instead Gold kissed her deeply, sliding his restless tongue into her mouth. Belle ceased her fruitless rubbing of his damn limp noodle and wrapped her arms around his neck to burying her face in his shoulder. Gold placed his hands on her back, holding her tightly.

Lost in each other, they remained in each others arms for a long while. When Gold changed their positions, lowering Belle onto the bed, she wordlessly stared into his eyes. She wanted to say so much but said nothing, as Gold laid on his side to pull her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, finally feeling physically drained from all the day’s actives. Gold held Belle in his arms all through the night, waking sometime in the nigh to have her again before succumbing completely to sleep.

____

Belle woke early the next morning, curled on her side. She pulled the sheets up over her shoulder to combat the cool morning air on her nakedness. She looked over to where Gold was sleeping on the other side of the bed, his bare back turned towards her, rolling back over to her side of the bed, pulling her knees up to her chin feeling the coldness in the space between them.

Gold had been up for awhile when he felt her moving. He remained still, staring at the black screen of his cellphone waiting for the alarm to go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like forever since I updated this story, I'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow! and I've had the first chapter reworked. And beta by handwithquill. who was so sweet to beta this whole au for me thanks for helping me out with this one. xoxoxo


	3. ~coming to an end~

~~6months later~~

At the law firm of Wolfram Heart, Gold and Mills, the partners and higher level employees were in the middle of a meeting with their PR department discussing how to handle the sexual harassment lawsuit brought against the firm. Arthur Isaac, head of PR, was explaining his plan on how to minimize the damage to the company while Belle French sat across from her boss ideally taking notes. Her gaze wondering to him more then she liked. He looked agitated, this lawsuit was already taxing him and it hadn’t even began yet. Belle sighed, however not feeling the least bit sorry for Regina she deserved this, but this, this could really hurt the firm. Destroy everything that Mr. Gold built!

~~~~~~~

‘Is this what he thought I would do after we came from Maine? After we…’ Belle wondered, biting her lip as she stared at him. 'Could he really have thought that I would do something like this? The morning we left Maine he was so cold and distant. After everything he just acted like nothing had happened! Like it didn’t mean anything to him at all!’

Belle watched as Gold seethed with composed contempt. She seen that intent gaze before, felt it on her in a different way, in a more intimate matter. The sex was the best she ever had! She’d only been with few partners but no one had ever made her orgasm that many times before. He did things to her body she didn’t even know were possible. Leaving her aching for him. In all the years she had been his dedicated secretary she’d only felt respect and annoyance for Mr. Gold then…in one moment, everything changed and she was lost to a long ignored attraction. 

After they returned home, she hoped it was going to be more then a one night stand, or a one weekend stand, to him. But once we were back in the office, he closed himself off. His walls were back up, silently refusing to let her in. He shut her out and it felt like a slap in the face after the intimacy they had shared. 

Although he was different toward her, not as brash, much more mild in temperament. Kinder, he was cruel, in his new kindness toward her. He was no longer demanding of her time or reprimanding her for every little mistake. When they first came back from Maine he was so quiet and distant they never talked. She was hoping that if she gave given him his space that he would finally be ready to have that talk that they desperately needed. But as time wore on, nether of them brought the subject up. And now it felt awkward.

Even more so when Gold started dating someone. A woman who was everything Belle wasn’t. She was tall, busty, blond, and spoke so quietly that you had to strain just to hear her. She was sophisticated in a way that Belle would never be. It was bad enough when she thought it was another one night stand, but when   
it became clear that they were dating, which she found out when they started having lunches, she was blinded by the jealously she felt.

This interloper had everything   
Belle wanted! she had him,

Belle looked away from him turning her attention to Regina mills,  
the reason they were all attending this meeting. She had heard the rumors, the whole office had been buzzing about it for months.   
Graham Hubberth had confided in the wrong person and the gossip had run rampart. Belle was sure some of the details of their affair had been exaggerated, but some were sounded more likely. Graham claimed that they had a drunken one nightstand, but Regina wouldn’t let it go and had blackmailed him into continuing to the affair. He said she threaten to fire him and tell his girlfriend about what had been going on between them if he didn’t comply.

When he finally had enough and told his girlfriend everything, all hell broke lose. Emma confronted Regina with a punch to her face, which more then some thought Regina deserved, knocking her royal highness on her ass! Emma took it a step farther and sued the firm for sexual harassment resulting in there currant matter. 

~~~~~~~~~

Gold sat cross from Regina Mills, practically seething with contempt, at her bringing this whole fiasco down on the company. If anyone, he thought Jones would be the one he had to worry about. He never thought Regina Mills would put him in this position! Now the whole firm would have to deal with consequences.

He sighed silently and turned his attention to the speaker. This meeting was growing more tedious by the moment and he had real work to do. At this rate, he’d wouldn’t make his lunch date with Ingrid Mitchell.

'I doubt a little class on how not to harassment your secretary would have stop Regina from putting us in this place.’ Gold thought as his glazed wondered to the object of his dark obsessions. his secretary,  
Belle was taking notes, of course she would be the only one. He felt a tightening in his lower extremes at the memory of her. After spending those few days in a lust filled hazy in which he indulged himself in her and losing himself in her captivating blue eyes, the realization of what they did came crushing down on him.

He looked away from her. Was he really any better then Regina? Belle could have easily filed suit against him. He distanced himself from her before they returned to Boston giving them space, to contemplate their actions. He didn’t regret it. He should have, it was everything wrong and right. But he crossed a line, one he new they couldn’t come back from, and the thought that he could lose her terrified him.

Did she regret it?

He given her some distance and she never tried to talk him. The subject of Maine never came up again and he thought perhaps she did regret it. 'And I was just lucky she didn’t sue the firm' he thought. He pushed away the idea that she would have tried to blackmail him with it because that wasn’t who Belle was. He waited for some sign from her, any indication of her feelings toward him, but she never gave any clue. It never occurred to him to ask her.

He believed the best thing for all concerned was for him to forget her and move on. 'Before I did something stupid and made more fool of myself,’ He thought. Ingrid was a nice distraction, she was intelligent and sophisticated. They were compatible in every way, every way except in the bedroom. In the dark he could pretend she was Belle. Even if she felt nothing like her, or made any of the delicate sounds Belle had. In the dark he could pretend and in the mornings he could hardly look her in the eye. He wanted things to be different.

 

'If only it could be as easy as it was before,’ He wished. 'I wanted Belle!’ But he wanted her in his life more then in his bed and he knew it wouldn’t last. It couldn’t. He wouldn’t risk losing her and at least this way he had some small part of her in his life.

He gazed at her as she took notes, her head down, her brow furrowed in concentration, and watched as a small smile played on his lips. He missed her. These few months the light was gone from his life and try as he might to replace her, to forget about her, he couldn’t remove her ethereal image from his soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After the meeting, Belle was emotionally exhausted and starving! It was well past lunch hour but still an hour before end of her work day. That was if Gold didn’t have her stay late and working on gathering more research. It had been a long time since he’d ask her to stay late. But this time it could be different,   
the firm was in trouble.

 

'He might need me,’ she thought 'He could ask me and I could order some dinner. And get a second helping as he never remembers to eat when he has a big case to work though.’

Belle bit her lip, letting her thoughts run away with her, imagining all the scenarios in which things could go when she was pulled from her fantasies by the man himself! Belle looked up to find Gold standing in front of her desk. How long had he been standing there? 

“Please, call Miss Mitchell and reschedule our lunch date for later tonight. And get Cora Mills on the phone for me before you leave for the day,” he said, tapping his finger on her desk a tiny smile on the  
corner of his mouth. 

She tried to keep her face neutral as her heart sank. He was dismissing her! Again! All her hopes for the evening were dashed, but she thought she saw something in his eyes, a mirthful gleam. It was a look she hadn’t seen in months. 

“Yes, Mr. Gold.” she heard herself replying, still staring intently into his eyes. He nodded and walked into his office, closing himself off from her. Belle bit her lip again, contemplating their complicated relationship, sighing as it seemed that things between them would continue in this fashion unless she swallowed her pride and made the first move. That was if he was still even interested in her? She could walk in his office and make a complete fool of herself.

But if she didn’t try then she’d never know. He wouldn’t take that step, that much was painfully obvious by now. And now with the lawsuit she knew he couldn’t. 

Gold spent the next half hour staring out his window, thinking over the events of the past year and all the mistakes he made. If he was being honest with himself all his thoughts always led back to Belle. Ever since Maine. He was pulled from his thoughts by the light tapping on his door.

“Come in,” he said irritably.

“Mr. Gold, I talked to Mrs Mills secretary and apparently Mrs Mills has already left for the day. I left a massage for Mrs Mills to call you back immediately.”

“Thank you, Belle, that will be all,”   
he replied, without even turning away from the window, dismissing her for the day. 

“Mr. Gold,” Belle said uncertainly.   
“I was hoping…well I think we should talk.”

“Yes, Miss French?” he asked, a worried expression on his face. 

“I know this…isn’t the right time or place for this conversation but if I don’t get this out now I might lose my nerve. Mr. Gold, about what happened in Maine, between us—”

Just then she was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Gold stared at the phone for a moment, debating, and Belle bit her bottom lip waiting for his decision. Gold looked up at Belle and answered the phone.

"What!”

Belle nodded her head and slowly walked out of his office, swallowing down her hurt feelings. She could deal with them later. She fought back her tears as she gathered her purse and coat when she heard the door to Gold’s office open.

“Belle, please wait…your right this isn’t the time or place for us to have this discussion.” Belle turned to look at him. “Perhaps we could discuss this—us—over dinner?”

“You mean tonight?” she asked, her voice braking slightly. 

"Yes,” he said, nodding. “If—if you would like.” 

“Yes,” she replied smiling.   
“That would be more appropriate,   
I suppose. we do have a lot to discuss. I'm not ready to just fall   
into bed with you. again, 

I want more then that, and   
then there's Ingrid Mitchell!   
your girlfriend." 

he waved his hand dismissively.  
miss Mitchell and I had..well,  
let's just say there's  
no emotional attachments." 

she nodded "oh..I see,  
is that how you saw us?  
is that what I was to you?

he shook his head. never,  
belle what we sheared was  
anything but emotionless."   
he said looking at her with pleading brown eyes.

she sighed "I no that I've always know that it meant more to me then just sex." 

He slowly walked toward her.  
"then why didn't you say anything?  
he asked.

"I was waiting for you to bring the matter up, you were so closed off   
I thought you didn't want me anymore. then, she hesitated why..why did you shut me out?   
if I meant anything to you then why? she replied. 

"because, I'm a coward belle!   
I didn't want to lose you."  
he confessed. His eyes silently begging for forgiveness. 

she shook her head.  
"you weren't going to lose me,  
gold, you were pushing me away and any happiness we could have had away." she said sadly. 

"oh belle, I never meant to hurt you.  
I thought it would be best to give you some space..sometime to figure out what it is that you want." 

"In the future, mr gold.  
please ask me! what it is I want  
rather then making assumptions   
on what it is I need or want."   
She said somewhat annoyed,

"yes of course." 

They exchanged uncertain looks and Belle made her way toward the door while Gold hesitated, fidgeting.   
She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

 

"Aren’t you coming, Mr. Gold?”

He looked at her, smiling, as if the past 6months had never been and nodded come what may they would now face their future together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spiracle thanks to handwithquill for helping work though this chapter!   
> this didn't turn out the way I thought it would but after months of writers block this is where I leave the story, let me no what you guys think! xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> another smutty one shot that got out of hand and ended up being 3chapters long ! with just awee bit of plot...  
> this first chapter is nothing but smut! whatever little plot and pesky backstory there is, will be addressed in chapter 3 !


End file.
